You've Changed
by FangirlismyMiddleName
Summary: Six months after the Prophecy of Seven, Piper has changed. A lot. When Jason comes back to Camp Half-Blood he wonders what happened to her. Sucky summary I know. This is my first fanfiction so no flames please!
1. Prologue

You've Changed

_Author: FangirlismyMiddleName_

_Book: AfterMark of Athena_

_Rating: K+_

_Pairing: Maybe future Jasper_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes of Olympus. This is purely for the enjoyment of its fans, created by a fan._

Prologue

BEEP BEEP! Piper's digital clock woke everybody in the Aphrodite cabin up groaning and mumbling.

"Piper shut that thing up!" Drew complained, "Tell Leo to make it quieter next time!

It's only meant to wake you up not the whole cabin!

"Sure Drew." Replied Piper as she smashed her clock on the floor, Leo had designed it so that you had to destroy it to shut it up.

After they' all showered and changed into their vivid orange camp T-shirts and jeans Piper made them line up in height order and lead them out to breakfast. At breakfast the whole Aphrodite cabin chattered and gossiped. After a while Piper zoned out and started to think about Jason, somehow her mind always drifted to him. It had been six months since the Prophecy of Seven (**A/N: Is that what it's called)**. Six months since he left Camp Half-Blood. Since he chose Roman over Greek. Frank over Leo. _Reyna_ over Piper. She used to hate him for that but she had moved on.

Once breakfast had finished Chiron called a meeting. Piper sat down next to Leo.

"Why did Chiron call us here?" she asked curiously.

"I'm not really sure but I think that it's something to do with Jason and the Romans!" he replied excitedly

Chiron entered the room in centaur form and stomped his hoof on the ground, suddenly all eyes were on him.

"I have exciting news," he announced, "Lupa and myself have decided to let the Romans come here for a month to create a stronger bond between the two camps."

**A/N: Sorry if it was really bad! Please review to say if you want me to continue. This is my first fanfiction so no flames, although constructive criticism is welcome. If you want me to continue the next chapter will be up on Monday.**

**Free virtual cookie for anyone who reviews! (: :) :P**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**A/N: FangirlismyMiddleName: Hiya!*dodges a flying tomato*Okay, okay! There's no need for that! I know I said that I was going to post this on Monday but other things came up!**

**Leo: You mean like sleeping, eating and watching TV!**

**FangirlismyMiddleName: *Holds a silver dagger to his throat. Deep menacing voice* Watch it Valdez! Anyways let's get onto the next chapter. Piper would you like to do the honours?**

**Piper: Sure! FangirlismyMiddleName does not own anything but the plot!**

**Jason: _I_ wanted to say that!**

**FangirlismyMiddleName: You can say it next time sweetie. * Kisses him on the cheek***

**Jason: Wha… erm… er…um *faints***

**FangirlismyMiddleName:*Looks at him* Oh well! Anyways, enjoy!**

****

Recap: "I have exciting news," he announced, "Lupa and myself have decided to let the Romans come here for a month to create a stronger bond between the two camps. The Romans are coming."

****

Once Chiron had dismissed everyone, Piper and Leo stepped out onto the lush green grass, the smell of strawberries filling their nostrils.

"Yes!" they yelled at exactly the same time then they started to walk around the camp because they didn't have anything better to do.

"I just can't wait to see Jason!" squealed Piper practically jumping up and down on the spot.

"Jeez, calm down!" shouted Leo "I just can't wait to see the catfight between you and Reyna over Jason." He added under his breath.

"Hey!" she protested "you know that I only like him as a friend."

Just then Drew ran up to them.

"Hey! The Romans are here! We have to go meet them come on!" Drew had become much friendlier once she had got a boyfriend. She and Michael Yew (son of Apollo) were one of the cutest couples at camp.

When Piper got to the top of Half-Blood Hill she saw Jason there talking to Lacy.

"Jason!" she squealed, running up to him and giving him a hug.

"Hi Piper, I've missed you." A huge grin growing on his face.

"What?" asked Leo "no hug for me?"

"I've missed you too dude." Replied Jason, giving him a man hug.

Jason then took in Piper's appearance. Her hair had grown down to her waist and she had dyed it jet black with a neon purple side fringe. She had hot pink eyeshadow, navy blue eyeliner and crimson mascara as well as purple lipstick. She wore an orange Camp Half-Blood tank top covered with a black leather jacket and a pair of black skinny jeans; she also wore a pair of navy blue converse. Her eyes weren't their usual kaleidoscope colours either; instead she wore dark purple contact lenses.

"You've changed." Was the only thing that Jason could say because he was in so much shock.

**A/N: I got a few reviews saying that my last chapter wasn't descriptive enough. I hope you think this is better!**

**Please review!**


	3. Author's Note of Doom!

**This is only an author's note, sorry guys! I know that it's been over half a year and things but my life has been freaking hectic at the moment. There's been moving to a new school and leaving all of your best friends that you've known since you were three years old, shit loads of exams and gaining new obsessions with almost EVERYTHING on my dash on tumblr.**

**I will try to update as soon as I can but you'll just have to hold on until then and as a sidenote, I will have a poll up on my profile about Thalia. Basically there's going to be a lot of couples and I want to know who she should be with. Also the rating is going to go up to T.**


End file.
